


Day Six: Hair Cut

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Keith always preferred to wear his hair longer than regulations allowed





	Day Six: Hair Cut

Keith always preferred his hair longer than rules allowed. His foster parents always had to fight with him to get his hair cut more than two inches. When he got to the Garrison and they told him to cut it off he simply bought a packet of hair ties and started pulling it back. It never reached past his shoulders until his third year and classes started to overwhelm him, and it was something he didn’t realize until Shiro pointed it out on day at lunch.  
“You know I’m not trying to judge you or anything, but don’t you think it’s time for a haircut?”  
“It’s not much longer than usual.” Keith protested although his hair was currently pulled back but he’s sure it still around its usual length.   
“Take your hair down.”  
“What no, some will fall out and get into my food.”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
“I shed like a cat.” Keith leaves his hair up and Shiro makes it his personal mission to prove him wrong.  
The first attempt came when they were in the library and some of Keith’s hair was falling down.  
“Want me to fix that for you?” He asks quietly but Keith just waves him off and starts absently playing with the strand. Needless to say Shiro is distracted from his own work and more focused on the other who seems to have no idea what he’s doing. Deciding to try a different approach he leans forward whispering in Keith’s ear. “You know sometimes study breaks help you focus.”  
“What do you have in mind Officer Shirogane?” Keith looks up from the tablet he’s taking notes on and smirks.  
“Well you see, I just read recently the an orgasm can-“And he doesn’t finish because Keith just ends up laughing so hard he gets them kicked out.  
“Were you that desperate?” He’s still laughing on the verge of hysteria. After about five minutes he calms down.  
“It’s not that funny.” Shiro protests.  
“Of course it is sweetie.” Keith says patting his boyfriends shoulder. “You just want to see me with my hair down so bad you’d thought I’d be easily tricked.”  
“You know what I’m trying to do?”  
“Shiro, Matt is someone I talk almost daily and you don’t think he ever mentions your lamenting.”  
“I don’t lament, I just express my emotions.”  
“Only when they’re negative.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Consider one if you’d like.” Keith kisses his cheek before walking away.  
After three more attempts he finally wins when he takes Keith by surprise one day kissing him and while his hands are his hair he slowly unties the string that Keith used today because all of the elastic bands broke, and when it gets loose dark hair waves down past his shoulders and rests four inches shy of the middle of his back.  
“It’s longer than usual.” He says has he pulls away.  
“Maybe it is.” Keith confesses and Shiro starts running his hands through it.  
“You’re like cat sometimes I swear.” He comments when Keith leans into the touch.  
“I’ve had it up all day, and I read something or another about blood flow and how it’s good to have your head massaged.”  
“Whose fault’s that?”  
“Yours! You turned this into a challenge and you know I can’t back down from one even if I wanted to.”  
“Yeah I think that your circulation isn’t too good.”  
“Rude.” Shiro laughs and Keith just rest against him not caring that they’re on the ground.  
“I got accepted.” Shiro adds after a few minutes.  
“What?”  
“For Kerberos, I got accepted.”  
“Shiro, that’s great why didn’t you tell me sooner we could’ve celebrated.”  
“The Holt’s are planning a little going away party set for a date closer to the mission.”  
“How’s their daughter doing, last I heard Matt’s the one having trouble keeping up with her. What’s her name again Kayla?”  
“Katie, and she’s fine actually Matt is a bit protective over her because apparently there’s this kid in her class that she’s just starting to take interest in.”  
“I swear, between the Commander, Matt, and Katie I bet the Mrs, constantly goes crazy.”  
“Actually it’s her that drives them crazy. I spent the night with Matt and it was family game night, let’s just leave it at she could out talk you.”  
“That’s not a very hard thing to do Shiro.”  
“In large groups maybe, but one on one it’s like you’re a completely different person.”  
“Stop making me aware of the kind of person I am.” Keith groans putting his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck.  
“As much as I love your hair, I think it’s time for a haircut.”  
“I’ll get a haircut when you do.”  
“What’s wrong with my hair?”  
“It doesn’t suit you.”  
“It does.’  
“Shiro, just me when I say it doesn’t.”  
A week later when Keith sees Shiro again he did get a haircut, buzzed on bottom but kept longish on the top. Shiro smirks at him and says.  
“Your turn.” Keith didn’t get his hair cut until the following week and when he was in class some lanky dude said that he had a mullet. Keith ignored him and went to find Shiro.  
“You know when I said a haircut I meant something that falls into regulations.”  
“And it does. It’s short enough not to get into my face or in the way of anything else I’ll be doing therefore it falls into regulations.” Keith shoots back then adds. “I think this is attracting more attention then I want though.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Some guy, I think he’s a cargo piolet made a comment is all.” And Shiro is proud of Keith for not beating the guy up. “I don’t care. I don’t even know him but I don’t know it’s stupid is all.”  
“Keith are you telling me you feel insecure about your hair?”  
“Like I said it’s stupid and you don’t need to worry about it.” Shiro tries his best not to laugh because honestly he never will get sick of things that make Keith seem like a regular teenager no matter what it is, except bullying then Shiro will let Keith kick some ass with only minor lecturing.  
“If you’re sure.”  
“I wouldn’t be the one to talk, you got a dad haircut.”  
“Excuse you.”  
“You heard me.” Keith just manages to duck out of the head slap coming his way before running down the hall. “I’ll see you tomorrow sir!” He yells and Shiro laughs all of this because of a haircut.


End file.
